


Chamomile Tea

by Xennariel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennariel/pseuds/Xennariel
Summary: Roy can tell Riza isn't feeling well and sends her home early. He visits her at her apartment once he's off of work to make sure she's okay.





	Chamomile Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt drabble request using a random number generator. I was in the mood to write angst, but as fate would have it, I ended up with a fluffy prompt instead. I wasn't going to post this anywhere but Tumblr, but it was getting a lot of positive feedback there so I figured I'd share it here as well.

19 - Stomach Kisses

“Lieutenant, are you feeling all right?” 

Hawkeye looked up to find Mustang staring at her with a slightly concerned look. The other members of Team Mustang glanced up as well, though they pretended they weren’t listening. 

It’s true she wasn’t feeling the best, but she hadn’t realized she was being that obvious. Sure the cramping was more severe than usual, but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t deal with until after work.

“I’m fine, sir,” Riza intoned. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

Roy frowned and glanced up at the clock.

“The day is almost over, why don’t you head home a bit early today? You work too hard all the time, get some rest.”

“There’s no need for that, sir,” Riza began, but Roy sat forward in his seat a bit, giving her a look that silenced her before she could continue.

“That’s an order, Lieutenant. Go home and get some rest.”

Riza glared at Roy, initiating a staring match until her stomach twisted and she frowned, sighing as she stood from her seat.

“Fine, see you tomorrow, Colonel.”

Riza picked up some of the documents she was working on, intending to bring them to finish at home. Surprisingly, Roy didn’t tell her to leave them like she had expected him to. Holding the paperwork against her chest, she left the office and headed home, admittedly a little relieved she could go home to relax and get some painkillers. It had been bad enough this month that she had already taken all of the painkillers she brought with her that day.

She arrived home to a very happy Black Hayate. Riza rarely got home early and the pup was overjoyed to see her back so soon. She smiled down at him and pat his head affectionately before changing out of her uniform into something more comfortable. One of Roy’s old button-up shirts was one of her go-to things to wear when she was feeling under the weather or upset so she pulled that out and slipped it on along with a pair of sweatpants. Once she was changed, she got a glass of water and took some painkillers then lay down in bed to wait for them to kick in.

Two hours later, the sound of the door unlocking reached Riza’s ears. Instinct made her want to reach for her gun, but she knew there was only one person that had a key to her apartment. The man in question walked in moments later and sent her a warm smile.

“What are you doing here?” Riza asked through an exasperated sigh. He knew better than to go straight to her apartment right after work.

“I was concerned about you. How are you feeling?” Roy asked, taking off his uniform jacket and boots then walking up to her bed.

Riza shrugged.

“I’ve had worse,” she replied, turning to lie on her back to face him. “Just cramps. It’ll pass.”

Roy looked thoughtful for a moment before realization hit him.

“Ah, that time of the month, eh?” he said, chuckling.

Riza glared at him.

“Yes,” she said flatly. “Now since you’re here, go make yourself useful and get me some chamomile tea.”

Roy grinned.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, but instead of heading to the kitchen, he stepped closer to the bed.

Riza eyed him as he put one knee up on the bed and leaned toward her. He lifted her shirt just enough to expose her stomach and, much to her surprise, left a gentle lingering kiss there. She gasped quietly at the unexpected contact which only made Roy laugh. He pulled her shirt back down, gave her a charming smile, and left to make her some tea.

Roy came back a few minutes later with the tea and Riza propped herself up against her pillows and took the cup he offered her.

“Thank you,” she said, taking a sip.

“Of course,” Roy replied, joining her on the bed and propping himself up with the rest of the pillows.

He scooted close to her side and slipped his hand under her shirt, almost absently rubbing her abdomen in slow soothing circles. His hand was warm against her skin and she sighed in contentment, continuing to sip her tea quietly. Roy somehow always knew how to make her feel better. He shouldn’t have come to her place so soon after work, there were too many people that could see him, but she was a little thankful he showed up. Not that she would ever voice that thought out loud, though she figured he probably knew anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to be slightly different with this. I rarely see fanfiction or fiction in general that talk about that time of the month. It’s like women in stories conveniently never have to deal with that. Lol so that’s where this idea came from.


End file.
